


The Sun Will Rise

by JonasDarkbloom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Whump, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonasDarkbloom/pseuds/JonasDarkbloom
Summary: The gruesome discovery of Peter Stark-Rogers’ corpse shocks the world as the two year long hunt for him and his abductors come to an end. Ten years pass ever since 4 year old little Peter was kidnapped and buried alive. The past suddenly comes back to Steve and Tony, and they unknowingly dig their own graves as skeletons from their closets are found, but they learn the hard way that you can’t turn back the hands of time.-How do you keep going when the worst thing has happened? What do you have to change inside to survive? Who do you have to become?





	1. You'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story ever since summer started, and I hope you enjoy this emotional roller coaster with me. Enjoy :)

ᴍᴀʟɪʙᴜ, ᴄᴀʟɪꜰᴏʀɴɪᴀ

ᴍᴀʏ 2, 2006

7:52 ᴘᴍ

 

“You'll be okay

You'll be okay

The sun will rise

To better days

And change will come

It's on it's way

Just close your eyes

And let it rain”

 

The soft sounds from the piano and voices sent a feeling of euphoria through Steve’s spine as he listened to his beautiful husband and son singing together on the piano. He stood near the stairs, leaned back with a smile across his face. Tony was teaching little 4 year-old Peter Stark-Rogers his hidden talent, playing the piano. And so they bought one for them, a black shiny piano near the huge windows with the overview of the ocean. Peter caught on quickly, practicing almost everyday before bedtime. Tony would teach him songs his mother would sing to him, and though Peter definitely loved all of them, his favorite one would be You’ll Be Okay by A Great Big World. He memorized the lyrics from heart, and he knew which keys to hit.

 

Tony turned around, and smiled at his husband.

 

“There’s space, you know.”

 

Steve smiled a bright smile and walked over to the two, sitting down on the seat.

 

“Can we sing this one together, Pops?” Peter asked, shining his big puppy eyes.

 

Steve grinned, “Of course, Pete.” Peter smiled happily before starting the song on the piano.

 

And the three sang, continuing the song which held meaning to them, and they sang with their hearts.

“ 'Cause you're never alone

And I will always be there

You just carry on

You will understand

You'll be okay

You'll be okay

Just look inside

You know the way”

 

12:08 ᴀᴍ

 

With their son sleeping, Steve and Tony finally had some alone time together. There they were, watching some romantic comedy to pass the time on the couch drinking wine.

 

“Okay, that wasn’t _that_ bad.” Steve admitted after the movie ended.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Tony rebuked, shaking his head, “There wouldn’t even be a percentage low enough for Rotten Tomatoes to rate it.” Steve laughed, picking up the remote to search for another movie.

 

Suddenly, the large windows shattered, agents attached to ropes busting through them. Steve acted quickly, shielding both him and Tony and dropping to the ground. Fight or Flight kicked in to both of them, and they only had one goal in mind, protect Peter. Steve looked up to the agents, and he instantly recognized their outfits. Hydra.

 

Tony lifted his watch and spoke, “Jarvis, put the house on lockdown!” Jarvis worked quickly, activating the metal walls closing down on all the windows in the house, and the walls closing down on the doors, preventing anyone and anything from entering or leaving.

 

There were 10 agents, all pointing guns at them. They fired, and Steve ducked down. Thankfully, the couch blocked them. Steve turned to Tony, “Go! Protect Peter! I’ll distract them!”

Tony nodded, and Steve reached under the couch and used his strength to lift it up and throw it their way. The couch crushed 2 of them, the remaining 8 ducking out of the way. Tony ran like hell to the kitchen with Steve following him. Steve reached under the kitchen island, and pulled out his vibranium shield. Tony unlocked one of the secret compartments and pulled out a fingerprint sensored gun only tailored to his and Steve’s fingerprint, so it wouldn’t go off if Peter had found it by any chance.

Steve slid across the counter, knocking out items as he lunged at an agent. Tony started shooting at the agents, but the vests they were wearing blocked the bullets from penetrating.

 

“Jarvis, any help?” Tony said while ducking when they started shooting at him. Jarvis activated the machine guns, releasing them from their hidden spot inside the ceiling. They locked on the targets and started shooting. Steve punched the agent and they stumbled back, he knocked the gun out from their hand, and kicked them in the groin before delivering an upper punch. He threw his shield, hitting two agents and ran to go get it back. The fighting ensued for less than a minute when the last agent was down. Steve catches his breath for a second, before turning to Tony, “Peter.” They both ran up the stairs and kicked down the door, being met with the heart wrenching sight of an empty bed.


	2. Everything is Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Peter Stark-Rogers' disappearance.

9 ʏᴇᴀʀꜱ ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ

ᴍɪᴅᴛᴏᴡɴ ᴍᴀɴʜᴀᴛᴛᴀɴ, ɴᴇᴡ ʏᴏʀᴋ

ᴀᴘʀɪʟ 11, 2015

 

“My hope is blood on broken glass

A shattered hole a scattered past

And I can’t wake up cause the darkness won´t let go

And I can’t wake up cause the darkness has taken hold”

 

How do you keep going when the  _ worst  _ thing has happened? What do you have to change inside to survive? Who do you have to become?  There’s days were you just feel numb, and there’s days filled with nothing but sadness. Two years passed since 2005 after Peter’s abduction when the news came. SHIELD found a body. The body of Peter Stark-Rogers buried right outside of a HYDRA facility in Arizona. The boy’s cause of death was suffocation. When the news came, Tony and Steve sobbed their hearts out. Steve destroyed the house, throwing vases, punching the walls, throwing every item he could get his hands onto while yelling in agony and pain. Steve laid there on the cold living room floor, with bleeding knuckles as he let tears stream out. Tony locked himself in Peter’s room. Clutching on every possession the boy had, feeling his heart break a million times. Outside forces were also affected by Peter’s death. Pepper and Happy didn’t show up for weeks, crying at the memories of the sweet child they used to build legos with. The media went ballistic. It’s like all they could talk about was Peter’s abduction and death for the first few years, until eventually, Peter Stark-Rogers just became another forgotten name that outsiders would mourn for and forget. Paparazzi swarmed Tony and Steve whenever the two would go out. So they stopped going out. The two hid in solitary confinement of their own house until they got sick of living in the place where they couldn’t even protect their own child. 

 

But the one thing that didn’t change was their love for each other. Steve and Tony had lost the love of their life, they couldn’t bear to lose each other. They hold onto each other for support, to cry, to sob into their chests ranting about their failure to protect their son. The two never lost sight of their true love for each other. 

 

Eventually, Tony and Steve  _ had  _ to keep going. Life goes on. Tony sought to make the world a better place, and why not technology? Then Afghanistan happened. Steve couldn’t take the loss of his child, and now his husband, but he was relieved when he had Tony safe in his arms again after being rescued. Steve had concerns about Iron Man, but if Steve was a hero, why couldn’t Tony be one too?

 

With their house in ruins after the Mandarin attack, the pair moved, Malibu to New York. Then a Russian spy happened, a farmer with bow and arrows, an angry green monster, and an alien with a hammer. You know, the whole Avengers initiative thing. Steve and Tony were forced to move on, but they will never forget.

  
  


“Everything is lost and these nightmares closing in

Everything is lost there's a sorrow beneath my skin

This is the end of me

This is the end of me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated !


	3. We Gotta Get Out of This Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning before you read, you might want to grab some tissues. feels trip today :'''(

“We gotta get out of this place

If it's the last thing we ever do

We gotta get out of this place

'Cause there's a better life

For me and you

For me and you”

 

Peter doesn’t remember a life before HYDRA. He doesn’t remember a time where he wasn’t being poked, prodded, and experimented on. He doesn’t remember nights where he didn’t cry himself to sleep from the excruciating pain they put him through. He doesn’t remember happiness. Days were spent in his dirty cell, crying on his small bed, not remembering a time where he doesn’t spend it as a prisoner. That’s what he was, a prisoner for the use of HYDRA to torture with. He doesn’t remember a time where he didn’t felt safe in his own skin, when he was terrified of even the smallest noise with the fear it was the guards to come and take him to be experimented on again. Time after time, those monsters would experiment on him while he screamed in pain. Maybe if he was lucky, they would miss and kill him. Be spared from this evil world. He would lie awake at night after being tortured, wishing he would just die already. But on days spent doing nothing and nothing happening to him, his mind would take him places where he would live a life out of HYDRA and be happy.

 

He sat on his bed, looking down on the dirty floor. He was thinking of a way to escape from his cell. Spending 10 years here, which the HYDRA agents told him so, he became observant enough to know all the guards and agents’ schedules, the footsteps of each guard, the times they would take him, and when they would leave him alone. Every 5 hours, they would feed him a meal consisting of soup, a piece of bread, and a cup of water. The HYDRA agents were foolish enough to bring him water in a glass cup. So there he sits, the empty glass in his hand, waiting for the guard watching him to turn his back. He waits for a long minute or so, before the guard turns around. Now was his chance. He gets up from his position, and slips the glass from his hand. The impact of the cup to the hard ground echoed throughout the room, and grabbed the guards attention. The guard was quick to pull on his gun, thinking it could be an attack.

 

“Sorry!” Peter shouts, “It-it-it slipped from my hand.” Fortunately, Peter picked the right time and place because he knew the guard who was watching him, Agent #47, wasn’t like the other abusive guards. This guard wasn’t particularly an angel, but he was nice enough to Peter that he wouldn’t push him around. The guard sighed, and he walked away to retrieve something. Once out of sight, Peter go down on his knees and started picking up the pieces to collect them in one spot. He needed to make it seem like he was cleaning. He shielded a big piece of glass with his body from the camera, and he quickly slid it under his bed. The guard came back with a dustpan and a broom. He slid it in the slot where they would give him the tray of food, and Peter took it and quickly cleaned up his mess. Once done, he handed it and his finished food back to the guard. “Thank you.” Peter softly said, and the guard gave him a quick smile before leaving.

 

Late at night, he was in his cell, lying on his bed. It was dark enough that the cameras wouldn’t see what he was about to do. Now was his chance. To  _ finally  _ be free of this pain Hydra brought on to him. He pulled out the sharp piece of glass from under his thin blanket. He placed the tip on his left wrist. This is it. This was the way out of Hydra. Peter closed his eyes, and tried to move the glass. But something was stopping him from physically doing it. Didn’t he want this? A way out of this hell? A way to finally be happy? After all, he was thinking of doing this years ago. Now here he is, a ticket out of Hydra, and yet, he couldn’t do it. He just wanted to be happy. He opened his eyes and stared at the dull ceiling. Happiness. He remembers something about it, like he knew what it felt like. But it couldn’t be. He was told he was here ever since he was born. If that were the case, then why does it feel like he had a life before this? Well, whatever life he  _ did  _ have, Hydra certainly made sure he would forget it all. He remembered him begging for his parents, and the scientists telling him his parents were dead. He believed it, but he realized Hydra was evil. Maybe there’s a possibility they were lying. He could see it now, his parents searching for him, not giving up. But if he did have parents that we’re looking for him, how come they haven’t found him yet? Maybe they did give up. Maybe they didn’t love him. Maybe he didn’t have parents. Peter tightened his hand on the glass, bringing it closer to his wrist that he broke the skin.

 

No, think positively. He had loving parents who search for him day and night. He had parents that cared for him. He kept his mindset on this. His parents wouldn’t want him to kill himself. Just imagine how awful they would feel after hearing the news that their son slit his wrists. He wouldn’t want to bring that burden on them. And just like that, he took a deep breath and pulled the glass away. He was bleeding, but he bled all the time, he’ll get used to it. If not suicide, then he’ll find a way out. He made a plan and it worked (obtaining something sharp), he could do it again. 

 

He could hurt a guard. When a guard is near, he could bad mouth him that the guard would be tempted enough to come in his cell. Then he could pull out his glass and kill him, and take his suit and gun too. He could act quickly enough that he’ll be out before the person watching through the camera would even notice it. Then he could run far, far away. Maybe live a life. Sleep in a comfortable bed. Eat actual food. Watch those tv shows that the guard would talk about all the time. He smiled. He loved the idea of living a life where you’re in control of your own will. Maybe he could find his parents. He fell asleep to the thought of love, joy, and freedom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all really think I'd kill Peter Parker??
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated !!


	4. Kill of the Night

“The street's a liar

 

I'm gonna lure you into the dark

My cold desire

To hear the boom, boom, boom of your heart

The danger is I'm dangerous

And I might just tear you apart

Oh, ah, oh”

 

“Then, Loki pulled out a knife and stabbed me!” Thor proudly said, smiling at the memories of his childhood.

“...And your happy about this because…..?” Natasha asked, confused. Wouldn’t someone stabbing you be bad?

 

“He’s my brother! He gets a pass!” Thor declared.

 

“Well, as long as you know the difference between a knife attack and a full on alien invasion, then we’re good.” Natasha said, leaning back into the couch. They were all in the Avengers tower, having a simple Saturday afternoon. Thor was telling stories from Asgard to Natasha, Bruce was tinkering with the toaster in the kitchen while Clint is yelling at him, Steve and Tony were cuddling in the recliner near the windows.

 

“You know what I just remembered?” Steve said, holding Tony in his arms.

 

“Mm, what?” Tony asked, not wanting this peace be interrupted.

 

“It would be his birthday in 2 days,” Steve hesitated before continuing, “he would turn 15.”

 

And just like that, the mood was ruined. It always was. Every little thing reminded them of Peter, and it was rare for both of them to have moments of peace where depressing thoughts weren’t plaguing them. Tony bit his lip and looked up, “Let’s just spend the day together, okay?”

 

Steve nodded, and Tony snuggled closer to him. Steve leaned down and pressed a kiss on his forehead. Peter’s birthdays were the hardest. Aside from his abduction day and his death day, which, according to the forensic scientists, was July 17, 2008, his birthday was the hardest to get through. He remembered the first birthday without Peter. The two drowned their sorrows in alcohol even when looking for him. The birthdays seemed to get easier to handle after all these years. They would visit his grave first thing in the morning, and spend the rest of the day watching a comedy and eating their hearts out over take out. It was relaxing. Sad, but at least they would have the day all to themselves.

 

Steve wondered about all the things he would have gotten to see Peter do. He would see him graduate kindergarten, middle school, and high school. He would teach him how to shave. Teach him to ride a bicycle. Tony would teach him physics and about his suit. Peter would probably even sneak into Tony’s lab just to try it on. Steve would witness Peter making friends, and possibly a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend, he wouldn’t care anyways, just as long he was treated right. He would be there for his first heartbreak, his first time getting a pet, his first time trying something. Steve would’ve been a proud father, and so would Tony. Steve sighed. Those thoughts were reserved for late at night. Plus, he wouldn’t want his friends to see him have a breakdown.

 

Peter was interrupted from his dream by a loud, blaring noise. He looked around and heard people running. He got up and looked out the small bars in one of the walls that the guards would use to check on him. He noticed that the gray hallway was flashing red. An alarm? He heard gunshots, and he immediately backed away from the wall. He grabbed the piece of glass and held tightly that he cut himself. He was terrified. What the hell was going on? Did a prisoner break lose? Did someone break in? He thought for a minute before a loud banging noise broke him out of his mind. He realized the banging noise was coming from the metal door. Someone’s trying to get in. He held out the piece of glass with his shaking hand. The banging noise continued before the metal door was being pried open. He dropped the piece of glass as he saw who was trying to get in. He gasped and immediately ran to him.

 

“Bucky!” Peter gasped, and soon he was in the super soldier’s arms, holding him in a tight hug. Bucky raised his gun and shot at the camera, disabling it.

 

“I thought you would never come back!” Peter said, still surprised from Bucky’s return.

 

“Kid, I made a promise to you that I would come back and save you, and I’m making that promise come true right now.” Bucky replied. “Now come on, we don’t have a lot of time.”

 

Peter pulled back, “Where are we going?”

 

Bucky grinned, “I’m getting you out of here.”

 

Peter nodded, and the two started making their way out. Bucky memorized all of the exits and which paths to take, he’s been waiting for this day his whole life. Luckily, he took out all of the guards so their escape would be easier. The two made their way to the east portion of the wing when a Hydra agent suddenly came out of the corner and shot his gun at the two.

 

“I'm gonna catch ya

 

I'm gonna get ya, get ya

 

Oh, ah, oh

 

I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh

 

You're my kill of the night”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Peter are such a power duo :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated !


	5. Hands of Time

“ Life is a carousel

Dancing 'round the mirrors we go up and down

So let the music take away the hurt you've come to know so well

Let it go cause…”

Hydra was a  mess. First the Winter Soldier that they’re been trying to catch breaks in. Now, their only prized possession was taken by him. They worked so hard to brainwash that little insect that was Stark and Roger’s son, and now everything they’ve worked so hard for was gone. Because there he was, Peter Stark-Rogers, lying motionless on the floor, his skin turned pale, blood seeping through his dirty shirt. On top of him is the guard, holding the machine gun used to kill him.

 

“He’s dead. Tell the headquarters that Bucky Barnes got away, I’ll take prisoner number #1996 to the morgue.” The guard told them through the staticy voice modulator. The other guards nodded, and ran to the headquarters. The guard grabbed hold of the back of Peter’s shirt, and started dragging him towards where they keep their armored personnel carriers. Peter laid there, letting the guard take him away.

 

It was a long haul, but once the guard was able to push Peter in the trunk of the car, he got in the front seat and started the vehicle.

 

“You can get up now.” The guard said, taking off his mask, revealing his long hair. He looked behind, and Peter groaned as he got up. “Those stairs hurt, by the way.”

 

“Well, hey, at least the plan worked.” Bucky said as he drove away. The two were so close to the exit when that agent attacked them. Luckily, Bucky blocked the gunshot by putting his metal arm to the nozzle. He was also able to subdue him by shooting him in the chest. Then, a plan popped into his mind. They took the guard back to Peter’s cell, stole his clothes, and Bucky put them on. Peter laid in the puddle of blood where the guard used to lay, and the guards were foolish enough to believe them.

 

They were nearing the woods when two Hydra cars started following them.

 

“I think they know that we’re alive.” Peter informed Bucky. He sat back in his seat when nervousness started to surge through him. What if they caught them? Would they kill Bucky? Would they take Peter back and bring all kinds of torture onto him as a punishment? Would he never actually get out of Hydra’s grasps? He thought how crazy it was that hours ago, he was lying in his bed, not knowing what was going to happen the next day, and here he was, in a car with Bucky escaping from Hydra. He thought he would never see Bucky again after they sent him on a mission to hunt down some Captain America, which he heard from the chattering guards. He remembered the day Bucky left. He hesitantly asked, “Are you coming back?” through the bars when Bucky passed by his cell. Bucky stopped, and he turned around to go back to Peter. “I’ll come back for you.” Bucky said, and he walked away and left Peter confused. Come back? Would Bucky help him escape? Bucky was the only prisoner that Peter knew that was actually kind to him. Somehow, the kid crept his way into Bucky’s heart. And when Bucky finally got free of Hydra and it’s brainwashing, he promised he would take Peter with him.

 

“Peter, hold on to your seat.” Bucky said, his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

 

“Why-” Peter asked before Bucky suddenly steered the car to the right. Peter was pulled to the side and he hit his face on the windshield as Bucky made his way through the forest. The turn shocked Peter, but he was glad they lost the cars following behind them. They, too, were surprised by the sudden turn that they quickly drove past them. They were out of sight for now, but they needed to get far away as possible. It won’t be long until Hydra finds them.  

 

Peter was clutching on to his seat so hard he started to break it. Bucky drove through the woods, avoiding many trees as possible. They hit bumps, large rocks, and even tried to avoid animals. They were lucky they survive the first few minutes of the drive. But even in a dangerous situation, Peter was hypnotized by the sheer beauty of nature that they were hurtling through. He had never been outside before, he had never seen trees before, never seen leaves, never even seen sunlight before. He learned the hard way not to stare at the big ball of light directly. If they weren’t in such a risky situation right now where they could crash and die, Peter would smile as he continues to see more and more of the woods. Peter’s eyes widened as he saw another car following them.

 

“They found us, Bucky!” Peter shouted, panic already taking over him.

Bucky gulped before speaking, “Alright, kid, I want you to do exactly as I say.” Peter nodded and wondered what he wanted him to do. “In a count of three, I want you to open the door and jump out. Put your elbows in front of you to shield the impact to your face.”

 

“What?! Bucky, I-” Peter was shocked. Bucky wanted him to jump out of a moving vehicle? Was he crazy?!

 

“Then run like hell. Okay, Peter? Don’t turn around, just keep running.” Bucky stated, still trying to get loose from the car. Peter gulped and nodded. Would he survive? And how does Bucky know they’ll follow him and not Peter?

 

“Okay, on my count,” Bucky said, nervousness in his voice, “1, 2, 3!”

 

Peter opened the door, and jumped out. He shielded his face with his elbows, but the impact was excruciatingly painful. At least he didn’t hit a tree on the way out. He heard the cars zoom past him, following Bucky. He groaned as he got up, and tried to run away before they catch him. His legs were numb with pain, but he kept pushing.

 

It was about 10 minutes into his run/walk when he heard the sound of about 5 men approaching his way. He quickly ducked behind a large tree as they walked past him. He sat down, and he closed his eyes. One wrong move and he would be found. One wrong move and all of this could have been for nothing. He froze in his spot, and he even held his breath. Luckily, the agents didn’t notice him, and he let out a sigh of relief. He waited until they were out of sight before getting up. He made sure the coast was clear and he turned around before suddenly, a large hand covered his mouth. He gasped, and his eyes widened. He wanted to scream, but he was prevented from making any noise by the hand.

 

“Kid, it’s me, Bucky.” The man behind him said, and Peter instantly relaxed. Bucky took his hand away, and Peter turned around to be met with the sight of Bucky covered in blood and gashes all over him.

 

“Don’t do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!” Peter exclaimed, and Bucky hushed him. “Wait, did- did you crash the car?” 

 

Bucky nodded, and it explained why Bucky looked like he went through hell and back. There was a large gash on Bucky forehead, his Hydra suit that he was wearing was torn apart, and there were small and large cuts littering both of his arms.

 

“Don’t worry about me, it’s only a matter of time before they find us.” Bucky stated, and he grabbed Peter’s arm and they both started running. To where, they didn’t know. They were approaching the side of a cliff when the agents spotted them.

 

“There they are!” One agent shouted, and soon all 5 of them were running after the two. They fired their guns, but luckily they didn’t hit the two of them. Bucky and Peter were running faster than their legs could carry, and they were at a distance away from the group. They needed to find a place to hide to. Bucky motioned for Peter to turn left, and they turned the corner and away from the agents’ sight. The two were running and barely noticed the edge of the cliff they were running into. The pair stopped, seconds from falling. Their hearts were beating so loud, and their legs turned to mush from running too hard. They looked down and realized there was a waterfall with a huge body of water under it. They must have been 700 meters up, and it seemed like the only way was to jump. Bucky looked down at the water and then at Peter. He made a promise. He promised that he would get Peter out of Hydra, whatever it may take. The agents were coming, and he had no choice but to make a decision.    
  
“Peter, I’m sorry.” Bucky sincerely said, turning to face Peter. He got a good look at Peter one last time. He realized Peter had grown up, since he last saw him. His facial structure seemed to suit him, his hair was long and curly, and his brown eyes held fear in them.

 

“What do you mea-” Peter was interrupted as Bucky pushed him off the ledge. Time seemed to be still and he couldn’t hear anything else as he fell. He screamed, but he couldn’t hear it as the shock of falling down this high took over him. He tried to hold on to something, to anything, but there was nothing but thin air. He felt his eyes roll to the back off his head, and the world turned black.

 

Bucky looked down at him, and he prayed for the best. He wishes Peter would survive and live a happy life outside of Hydra. Peter’s scream broke his heart, but this was the only way. He could’ve jumped too, but if they catch him instead of Peter, then he’ll live with himself knowing he helped Peter escape. He raised his arms out in peace as the agents slowly approached him.

 

“Where’s the kid?” One of the agents demanded, pointing his gun at him, ready to shoot.

 

Bucky quickly glanced at the ledge before lying, “He’s dead.”

  
  


Peter opened his eyes in shock. What the hell? He got up, and he looked around. He… he was in his cell. The same cell back at the Hydra facility. No. No. It couldn’t be. His breathing quickened and tears started streaming out. No! He was suppose to escape! He was suppose to be out of this hell hole! Bucky saved him! Bucky was here, he broke him out, and they escaped together! It couldn’t be. More tears started streaming out as he realized it was all a dream. One amazing dream where he escaped from Hydra. But… it felt so real. He looked up, and suddenly, Bucky was in his cell. He was holding a gun, pointed at Peter, and his meta finger at the trigger. Bucky looked at him with a frown, and before Peter could react, he pulled the trigger.

 

Peter gasped, and the water in his mouth spilled out. He gasped, choking on the water. Wait, water? He was staring down at the ground, holding his burning throat, as he realized he was staring at dirt and rocks. His eyes widened as he looked around. He was on the ground, near the water, and he wa soaking wet. He noticed the surrounding trees, and he looked up to the waterfall when it all came crashing down on him. Bucky pushed him. And he survived. Bucky. Bucky sacrificed himself so Peter would live. Bucky helped Peter escape. He kept his promise.

 

“You can't turn back the hands of time

Just let it go and you'll be fine

What's done is done and it’s alright

You can't turn back the hands of time”


	6. You'll Be Dead Before Your Time is Due

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honest to god I forgot I had this story lmao // anyways, enjoy the long story <3

Peter slowly limped through the thick forest, hoping to find any sort of way out. So far, he hasn’t spotted any Hydra agents searching for him. He wonders what happened to Bucky, and he prays that Bucky escaped from their grasps as well. Day turned to night as Peter walked through the dark woods. It felt like it’s been ages since he woke up after Bucky pushed him off. The wet clothes that clung to his skin were dry now by the cool air in the forest. He wonders if he can actually find a way out of this endless void of trees.

 

Just his luck, he finds a small road after a few hours of walking. There were no cars around, but he was certain this would be a way out if he followed it. He wonders if maybe this road leads to house, maybe even a town, or a city. He wonders if he could contact the police and tell them his story. He suddenly had mixed feelings about telling what happened to him. What if they don’t believe him? Or worse, it would put him in Hydra’s raidar and come after him. No, he decided. He wouldn’t tell what happened to him. That way, he’s safe from Hydra’s sight and in the shadows. He wonders if he could finally live that happy life he’s always dreamt of. Maybe he could buy a house. He’d have to get money though. Maybe he could get a job. He would finally have a house, and have his own bed with multiple blankets and pillows and be comfortable sleeping, then he could have his own kitchen and he could eat whatever he’d like. Maybe he could start a family. Buy a dog, raise children, have someone to love and someone to love him back. Peter got so lost in his thought that he didn’t notice the car behind him, hitting him.

 

“What the fu-” May Parker shouts as their car hits a stranger in the middle of the road. They were so distracted arguing about who was the strongest avenger that they completely didn’t notice the person standing there. They suddenly stop, scared that they might have just killed someone. What was that person doing out in the middle of the road anyways? Her heart was beating fast and her eyes widened. She looked to her husband and he has the same expression too. They immediately get out of their car, and run to where they hit the stranger. He’s lying on the road, not unconscious, but in pain. Just imagine their shock when they find out the person they hit was a child.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Ben Parker apologizes, going down on his knees to get a better look at the child.

 

“Are you okay?” May asks, panic in her voice.

 

Peter responded, groaning, “Yeah- Yeah, I’m okay.” He tries to get up, then he feels sharp pain in his ribs. He groans loudly, going back down on the ground, his hands covering his bruised ribs. May and Ben watch in horror, and May decides to pull her phone out.

 

“What are you doing?” Ben asks.

 

“Calling an ambulance.” May responds, typing 911 on her phone.

 

“Don’t. We’re miles away from the nearest hospital. It’ll take hours for the ambulance to get here, let alone take him back to the hospital.” Ben states, and May puts down her phone. “Let’s drive him there instead.”

 

May nods, and the two look down at Peter again.

 

“Hey, buddy, think you can get up?” Ben asks, his voice shaking.

 

Peter tries to, and Ben catches him when the pain in his ribs shoot up again. Then, they drag him to the car and onto the backseat, where Peter passes out.

 

May turns to her husband, “At least he’s not dead.”

 

It’s a about 30 minutes into the drive when Peter regains consciousness. He opens his eyes, and realizes he’s in a car, and there’s two people in the front seat. One with short brown hair at the wheel and a woman with long brown hair and glasses. He speaks up, “Who are you guys?”

 

The two jolt up, completely shocked by Peter’s voice breaking the silence. It was such a long drive that they almost forgot there was somebody in their backseat.

 

“I’m Ben Parker,” The one at the wheel says, “And this is my wife, May.” May turns around to give him a warm smile, a smile that Peter was never given back at Hydra. “And what’s your name?” Ben asks.

 

Peter hesitates before saying, “Peter. Peter….” He frowns, realizing he has no last name. He’s lucky Hydra accidentally told him his name once, he was always called Prisoner #1996. But they never told him his last name.

 

“No last name?” The woman, May, asks with a sincere tone.

 

Peter shakes his head slowly and looks at the floor, “I, uh, I can’t remember.”

 

May nods her head, worried that the accident gave him amnesia or something. Peter stretches his arms, and he hisses when the pain shoots up again. He feels the pain taking over him, and he loses sight. He slowly lies back down again, the exhaustion spreading through him.

 

“Peter, you okay?” May asks worriedly.

 

“I, I’m just gonna…” Peter says before falling asleep again.

 

The next time Peter awakes, he hears a beeping noise. He opens his eyes, and realizes the room is dark. He looks to his left and sees a small computer that is the source of the beeping noise, and to his right is a long rod with a small bag of water attached to it. He follows the tube from the bag to his left arm, and he jolts up. There’s something in him, piercing his skin. He rips the thing out from his wrist, and he realizes he’s in a bed. He looks around in confusion. First, he’s in a car, and now, he’s in a room? He looks down and the white bed with a white blanket covering him, and he gets up. Peter’s foot hits the cold floor of the room which sends a shiver through Peter. He gets out of the bed and realizes his outfit was different. The material was thin, and he realizes he’s not wearing pants. The white with blue dots outfit seems to be together, not like a shirt or pants, but like a dress. Then, he sees the split in the dress and wonders what the hell he was wearing. He sees a light switch, and he walks to it slowly and flicks it on. He was in a white room, with white walls and a white ceiling. He feels like he’s been in a similar room like this. 

 

The whole room starts to spin as he relives a certain memory long ago. He was younger then, probably 6 or 7. He was running away. Running away from the black clothed people with guns. He goes to a door that leads to a dark space, and they can’t find him. He goes to the darkest corner, and he sits there. He starts to cry. He cries for his dads. He wants his Dads to come and rescue him. Suddenly, he feels something crawling at the back of his neck. He jolts up in shock. Could it be a bug? An ant? A fly? He tries to get it off, but suddenly, he feels a sharp pain in his neck, like something bit him. He screams, and his eyes widen as he realizes he screamed. He covered his mouth, the fear washing over the throbbing pain, and he goes back to the corner. But it’s too late. They found him.Peter is deeply breathing once he focuses back into reality. What was that? A memory? He didn’t recognize the place he was in when it happened. Was it in Hydra? 

 

He decides he couldn’t be in this room anymore. He needs to leave. Peter gets up and opens the door. He peeks his head out making sure there’s no one outside. He sees a dark long empty hallway. Peter hesitantly steps out, and makes his way through the hallway. There’s way too many doors on each side, and he wonders if there’s people in there. He tiptoes around, until he spots the exit sign highlighted in red on top of two large doors. Peter opens it slowly, scared to alert anybody who might be outside. Luckily, no one is around the desolate building. He proceeds to find himself on an elevator, going down to the first floor. He then realizes that the people who he was with before, May and Ben Parker, are no longer to be seen. It all connects now, he was in a hospital, like they promised they would take him to. Peter was contemplating if he should stay or leave. If this was a good place, then they would help him. But doesn’t hospital keep records? Hydra might check for any hospitals containing him. He realizes he isn’t safe here. Nothing is safe.

 

“I cannot believe you called that man ‘a reason why evolution shouldn’t have happened’ in front of his face” Steve laughed, recalling when Tony cussed out a paparazzi who was harassing them 20 minutes ago. The two were out in the streets of New York, walking side by side eating frozen yogurt together.

 

“Did you not expect me to retaliate?” Tony laughed back, “the man insulted my goatee!”

Steve laughed louder, and it was one of the few times were he actually felt this special kind of joy. Joy with his lover, having an amazing date night without a care in the world. He was lucky he had the love the two had. It was the kind of love that even after 10 years of being together, it can still send you tingles all the way down to your toes when thinking of it. Steve put an arm around the smaller man as they continued to walk down the street.

 

“So, I was thinking,” Steve said, “that we could go somewhere exotic tomorrow.”

 

“Why? New York not good enough?” Tony asked, finishing his yogurt.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love New York. But we’ve always stayed at home this time of the year, and I want to do something special.” Steve replied.

 

“You know what? You’re right.” Tony said, smiling up at him. “He… he would want us to be happy.” After that, a small minute of silence fell upon them at the mention of Peter. But Tony was right, Peter would want them to go somewhere fun, somewhere exciting so they could be doing something else besides mourning and being sad.

 

“I think,” Steve broke the silence, “Maybe Italy? Or the Philippines. Ooh, we could visit Puerto Rico. Or maybe-”   
  
“Slow your roll, cowboy.” Tony stopped walking and turned to face him, “Let’s not worry about that right now. Besides, we’ve got all tomorrow for that, and I,” Tony put his arms around Steve’s neck, “want to spend the night with you.” Steve smiled and captured Tony’s lips.

 

“You wanna head home?” Steve questioned.

 

“Get the hint, Cap. Let’s have some fun tonight.” Tony said before grabbing his hand and leading him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated !!!


	7. A Great Big World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> might wanna grab some tissues :' ( maybe a whole box

After escaping from the hospital, Peter decided he needed the change of clothes. The people on the streets were giving him weird stares anyways, he didn’t need to make it obvious he escaped. Peter broke into the nearest clothes store he could find, and stole a pair of grey jeans, a white pair of shoes with three weird stripes on the side, and a blue sweater to shield him from the cold. He didn’t know what season it was, but it was sure freezing outside.  Once outside and not looking like a escapee from an asylum, he realized just how beautiful this city was. In the streets, there were people walking and talking. Some were walking alone, some were walking with somebody by their side, some were holding hands, and some were traveling in big groups. When they would pass by, he wondered what their story was. Maybe one was an escapee like him. Maybe one has a tragic backstory. Maybe one has a happy backstory. He looked out on the street and saw the different colors of each car speed by. He wondered what it felt like to drive, those drivers must be so happy to own fancy cars. He saw people eating ice cream and laughing their hearts out. He smiles at the thought of somebody eating ice cream with him and laughing with him. He also saw people holding hands, and he wondered if they were in love. He thought about that. The concept of love. He wondered if he would find that someday. 

 

Then, he looked up. He was mesmerized by the towering buildings. There were buildings where people would stay in, like a hotel or an apartment. He thinks about how crazy it is, that through those windows, is somebody’s life. He wonders if there’s a family in one, eating a meal together. He wonders if there’s people like him there, alone and confused. He’s marveled at the fact that everybody in the street, through windows, through stores and cars, has their own life story. To him, they’re all strangers. But to somebody, they must be someone’s lover, a friend, a sister, a brother, a mother, a father. He wonders what that was like, having a family that loves and cares for you. Peter looks up to the big towers afar, ones that could touch the clouds. He’s amazed at how one so tall and so large could be built. There’s that one tower though. When Peter spots it, he’s immediately tempted to go to it.

 

Peter walks a large distance from where he was before to the large towering building with the “A”. He almost gets hit by a few cars on his way there, and he didn’t know people could cuss out so many words in one short amount of time. Where people always like this? It wasn’t his fault anyways, he didn’t know that when the circle thingy turns green, you have to stop to let the cars pass. On his way over to the tower, he’s amazed at how the tower seems to get bigger and bigger as you near it. He’s almost tempted to go in. But should he? There’s this gnawing feeling inside him that makes him want to enter, to find out whats drawing him inside. He has to decide whether to go in or not. He’s amazed at that, too, that he can make his own choice. At Hydra, it was always “do this and that or you get something sharp inside you”. After a few minutes, Peter decides to go in, he has nowhere to go anyways.

 

“Okay, but do you think you can lift Thor’s hammer?” Tony asked Steve.

 

“I swear, just give me a few shots of Redbull and I can lift Mjolnir.” Steve retorted, playfully bumping Tony’s hips with his.

 

“Ha, not unless you break your back.” Tony bumped back. Steve was about to say a remark, but Jarvis’ voice interrupts him.

 

“Sir, there’s a teenager in your tower.”

 

The two stop their strolling in the street.    
  
“A teenager?” Steve asks.

 

“Is he harmful?” Tony asks Jarvis through the watch he has on.

 

“He appears to be looking around. He does not have any firearms on him.” Jarvis replies, and Tony chuckles, “Probably a fan. Come on, let’s sign some autographs for the kid.”

 

Once Peter got off the elevator and onto the highest floor, he was amazed at how large the place is. There’s a kitchen to the right, with a massive dining place next to it. To the left, he spots three large couches surrounding a glass coffee table. There were stairs to the side leading up to even more rooms. Peter feels like this was somebody’s home, and he’s intruding. He should leave soon, but he really wants to look out the windows and see what the city looks like this high up. He walks over, and is shocked by how many buildings there were. It was crazy to think that Peter was down there minutes ago. He then looks around more, and spots a shiny black piano. He’s heard about pianos before, one of the agents were bragging about his daughter’s pianos skills, and he’s always wanted to play one. He sat down on the seat, and he pressed a key. It made a loud noise that echoed throughout the room, and Peter quickly retrieved his hand. Suddenly, he had this overwhelming feeling that he’s done this before, that he’s played a piano before. He thinks deeper into it, and he realized maybe he has played a piano before, and would memorize something to play. He put both hands on the piano, and started hitting different keys to jog his memory. Every now and then, he would memorize a key, and he would start putting the keys together to make a pattern. And he did, he was playing a song on the piano that he memorized. It was strange to him, how memorized it so quickly. Maybe younger Peter played it so often that he memorized it by heart. However, he felt like something was missing. Was he supposed to be saying something while playing? He thought about it for a minute before coming to the conclusion that he needed to sing! He started going through the words he knew in his head, trying to look for a word that would jog his memory.

 

“This kid could be dangerous, Tony.” Steve warns him in the elevator up to the main area.

 

“Jarvis checked. He’s not. We’ll give him a few signatures and maybe a selfie or two and ask him to leave.” Tony states. That was the one of the things Steve loved about Tony, how Tony would stand his ground and his iron-willed determination.

 

“Well, I’m just saying, you never know.” Steve replied before the doors opened up. When they entered, they heard the sounds of a piano being played and a male voice singing. They shared a look as they slowly stepped out, but once they started paying attention to the lyrics, it struck them.

  
  


“You'll be okay

You'll be okay

The sun will rise

To better days

And change will come

It's on it's way

Just close your eyes

And let it rain”

Tony quietly gasped while Steve stood there in shock. They haven’t heard that song in years. It was Peter’s favorite song, and he would play it every night before going to bed. After his death, they couldn’t bare to play that song again, it would bring back too many memories of their precious son. Memories of their son singing happily, knowing they would never get to experience it again. But now, there was this stranger in their house, singing the same song that held meaning to them. Who was this kid?

 

“ 'Cause you're never alone

And I will always be there

You just carry on

You will understand

You'll be okay

You'll be okay

Just look inside

You know the way”

 

Peter sang, inside he was shocked he knew the lyrics, and he felt this feeling inside. A feeling of… euphoria. Peace. Happiness. Joy. He’s never felt this way before, not ever. He never wanted to let go of this feeling. 

 

“Let it go

Fly away

And say goodbye

To yesterday

'Cause you're never alone

And I will always be there

You just carry on

You will understand”

 

Steve and Tony stayed there frozen  for a few minutes, letting the kid sing the precious song to them. They were silently crying, all the memories coming back to them. The memory of Peter playing the piano for the first time. The memory of bringing Peter home for the first time. The way the parents felt when Peter said his first words. The feeling of how proud they were when Peter learned how to walk. They were shedding tears they were holding back.

 

“And I will be strong

When love is gone

And I'll carry on...

You'll be okay

You'll be okay

The sun will rise

To better days”

 

To Peter, it was like a dam broke, and suddenly, he was crying, too. His tears streamed out and dropped onto the piano as he continued the nostalgic song.

 

“You'll be okay

You'll be okay

Just close your eyes

And let it rain

When you need it the most

And all you've got is a prayer

You must carry on

You will understand

You will understand

You will understand”

Steve and Tony didn’t know what to do. There was this random kid playing their piano, and yet, they couldn’t seem to move. They couldn’t find the words to speak. A plethora of emotions were flooding through them. Who was this kid? Why is he here? How does he know this song? Why is he crying? The two had their mouths open, unable to comprehend any words. Their tears hitting the marble floor of their house. Peter finished the song, singing the lyrics from his heart and mind, feeling every lyric and key being hit. He finished off with a shaky voice, his voice dry from the tears pouring out.

 

“You'll be okay

You'll be okay

You'll be okay”

 

Peter stayed still for a moment, his hands over the keys, while he let the tears stream out. He wanted to know why a simple song could have such an effect on him. He contemplated whether he should sing it one more time, to try to pinpoint on how he knew the song and why it held such meaning to him. He retracted his arms, letting them rest on his sides. Tony and Steve stood behind him in bewilderment. Their minds were trying to comprehend so many things at the same time. Tony tried to move, his foot squeaking against the floor. Peter immediately jumped up, his hands held up in self defense. As soon as Peter showed his face, Steve and Tony felt as if…. As if they knew him already. They couldn’t understand the feeling, the feeling of having a connection to this stranger. They took a long look at Peter. The brown curly hair, the brown eyes that held panic, it all seemed too familiar to them. And the song, the song that only their son knew. Then it clicked. Their eyes widened even more, mouths held open in shock. It couldn’t be. He died.

 

Peter looked at the two, dumb-strucken. Had he invaded their home? Were they going to call the authorities? Why were they looking at him like that? He took a long look at the couple. One had brown hair and a goatee, while the other had blonde hair and blue eyes. He couldn't describe the feeling he felt, like he found something that held meaning to him. Did he know these two? Did they work for Hydra?

 

After a long minute of silence, Tony spoke up. “P-P-Peter?” He said with hesitation in his voice.

 

Peter was shocked. How did these two know his name? Peter hesitantly replied, “Um… y-yes?”

 

As soon as they heard his voice, Steve and Tony gasped. It all became crystal clear now. A parent would recognize their own child’s voice anyday. It was Tony who first ran up to Peter for a tight hug. Soon followed Steve, and the water-works started again.

 

“Oh my god, I thought you were dead.”

“How-how are you alive, I don’t understand”

“I thought we lost you.”

“I can’t believe you’re alive!”

 

Peter was confused. He didn’t expect the two to run up to him and embrace him in a hug, and he should definitely be trying to escape from their grasps right now, but somehow he couldn’t. He felt safe in their arms, like he’s been held by them before.

 

Tony pulled Peter back, and Peter saw his bloodshot eyes and the tears pouring out. “My beautiful baby boy,” Tony said through a shaking voice. He pulled Peter back and placed a long kiss on his head.

 

As much as he loved the feeling of being in their arms, Peter needed an explanation. He pulled back from the two, and looked at them directly. “I’m sorry,” Peter said, “but, who are you guys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you liked it !!!


End file.
